


Dirty Talk

by TrisB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pre - Half-Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-07
Updated: 2005-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisB/pseuds/TrisB





	Dirty Talk

Bellatrix was expecting some sort of strike back in the fallout following the death of her darling cousin. The Potter child, seeking infantile revenge, or decrepit Dumbledore, hoping to smite down the servants of the Dark. The Gryffindor sense of justice was disgustingly predictable, but Bella didn't mind playing. It'd give her something to pass the time, like killing lice back in Azkaban.

When Remus Lupin showed up six weeks later, though, she was surprised. The man had no spine, hadn't even the loyalty to stand by Sirius when he was accused of out-of-character crimes -- he wanted revenge? As he flung Unforgivables at her, though, she grinned amusedly. This was almost better than the Longbottom whelp out for bloody-nosed revenge.

"Yes, dear," she crooned, dodging his half-assed Cruciatus. "Talk dirty to me."


End file.
